


Wake-up Call

by kabrox18



Category: Crysis Series (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 20:06:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11425227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kabrox18/pseuds/kabrox18
Summary: a rewrite of that excellent intro scene of Crysis 3.





	Wake-up Call

As strange as it may sound, it felt more jarring to have his heart restarted externally than it did internally. He let himself stay half-asleep as he sucked in his first breaths in what felt like ages. SECOND was in his ear already, prattling on about various issues that it rectified with hardly a tingling sensation. 

He opened his eyes slowly, being met with hazy blue and the outline of a person who inched closer unsurely. CELL? He frowned inwardly and watched them come closer, vision finally sharpening enough to see the outline more clearly. Certainly  _ looked  _ like CELL from here. 

Once he felt his strength come back, he jerked forward, ripping from the clamps holding him in place. As for the glass pane showcasing him like some taxidermied creepy-crawly… it shattered into a million glittering slivers when he put one huge fist through it.  _ Surprise motherfucker, _ ran through his head as he grabbed up the person, ignoring the cuts he surely had gotten for his bravado. SECOND pinged two others, uncomfortably close. Ah, well--all the better to remove them from the equation more easily. He lifted the man in front him like he weighed as much as a lone feather, nanosuit flexing as he tightened his grip. The guy started wheezing, turning a decidedly blue color in the face. He grinned savagely to himself, lifting him a bit higher. May as well make an example out of the idiot. To his left though, came a bark.

“Hey! Easy, friendlies!” The voice took on a noticeably unsure tone. “You remember friendlies, right?” The initial “hey” had his attention, but he blinked thrice at the sight in disbelief.

“Psycho?” He loosened his grip, having completely lost interest in the man he’d been strangling. The guy dropped to his knees in a puddle, rubbing his neck and coughing harshly. Yikes, that may’ve been a bad move. “Where’s your nanosuit?” He looks his old teammate up and down before offering a hand--rather distractedly--to the guy he’d dumped. With one easy motion the guy was back on his feet and a good look at his features drudged up a name.  _ Dane. You just had Dane by his neck!  _ In the middle of berating himself, Prophet looks back to Psycho, who’s looking around unsurely. 

“CELL skinned me,” he finally says, apprehension clear. “Skinned all of us. You’re the last suit, and it’s all on you now.” The supersoldier stops only briefly, feeling Ceph influence blurring his vision. Nothing was noticeable externally, since Psycho offered a pistol. “Here, take my backup.” One dizzy moment later and they were off.


End file.
